Stick it to the Badge
by nix.mixx.94
Summary: What happens when a call leave Andy McNally to her past? Stick It x Rookie Blue Crossover.


Rookie Blue and Stick It Crossover.

Let's just pretend that Texas and Toronto are like the same city because this is fanfiction and I am allowed to twist geography like this. If you don't like it than it, deal with it.

I do not own Rookie Blue or Stick It.

* * *

><p>Six weeks. We spent six weeks away from the precinct. Luke and I were supposed to move in together but I got cold feet and I backed out which lead to the inevitable break up between Luke and I. He thought I wasn't "in" this relationship. I'm sorry if I wasn't married to my job like he was. I had to remind him that I was only 26 years old and wasn't ready for a full out commitment. So my six weeks were spent hanging out in my apartment, going to the gym and hanging out with Traci and her son Leo. It was a pretty relaxing vacation but I am so excited to get back to work. We won't be rookies anymore even though I know we will still be treated like a rookie until we prove ourselves.<p>

I wake up early today and decide there is enough time for me to run to the precinct. I grab a quick bite to eat and put on my running gear and head out to the station. I love running, it is so freeing, no matter how much changes in life I like to run so that I can clear my head. I arrive at 15 division with 30 minutes to spare so I jump in the shower to wash off the sweat from my run. By the time that I get shower, change into my uniform and quickly dry my hair to put it up in a pony tail, all the other rookies have arrived and are making their way to get their assignment for the day.

"Hey McNally." Sam Swarek says as we both walk into the squad room together. I nod my head towards him and I make my way over to my seat with the other rookies. We all talk about the last 6 weeks. I was only half listening while I was sneaking glances over at Sam. He was no longer my T.O but I still hope that we get to be paired together. I knew that Gail and Chris were probably talking about their relationship which has stayed strong over our vacation and I knew that Dov would be whining over Gail being there all the time. So it was to my great relief when Sergeant Best started to give out our assignment.

"Today we welcome back our graduates, six weeks off the job can make them a little rusty so give the rookies a break. Today's assignments Epstein and Diaz, Peck and Nash, McNally you will be with Swarek." Best informed us. When he said Sam and I were going to be together in a squad car all day, I looked at Sam and he winked at me and gave me his Swarek smile that gets me every time, those darn dimples. "Alright everyone, Serve, Protect, and don't screw up." Best concluded this mornings assignment.

"So I guess it's just you and me McNally." Sam said as we both exited the squad room together and walked towards the car.

"So does this mean I get to drive?" I ask and Sam looks at me with an amused expression on his face, "You know since I'm not your rookie anymore." I smirk at him.

"Oh McNally, you will always be my rookie." Sam said. I blushed and at that moment I was glad that Sam was getting in the car so that I could have a moment to control my emotions. I take a deep breath and a couple seconds later I opened the door and got into the passenger seat. Sam pulled out of the parking lot and we started our patrol.

The car ride so far was pretty silent, we have both yet to speak. We usually have our witty banter going back and forth but for some reason it felt different today. I don't know if Sam knew about me and Luke so I decided to clue him in, I just didn't know to way to go about it so I just went for it.

"Luke and I broke up." I blurted out. Sam's head whipped around to look at me so fast and I couldn't help the smile that formed at his reaction. He was looking at me like he wanted more details so I expanded, "Six weeks ago, I couldn't move in with him. He wanted me to and I think I might have wanted to but there was something holding me back."

"What was hold-." Sam was cut off by the radio before he could finish his question and I was sort of glad for the distraction.

"_Reported violent disturbance at 1323 Texas Street. Requesting units at scene." _The dispatcher's voice came over the radio. I knew that address and I knew that we shouldn't respond but before I had time to tprotest, Sam picked up the radio.

"1505 mark down Swarek and McNally as responding." Sam put on the sirens and we sped off to the scene. We came to a stop after driving a very familiar path and I could see the forest where I enjoyed my runs which confirmed that we were in fact where I thought we were. I haven't been back here in almost 9 years. Sam parked at the scene and we walked out of the car towards the front door of the building. I could feel my heart beat start to pick up, time to take a walk into the past, I had to face this it was now or never and before I could make the decision myself Same opened the door for me and I walked through the doors.

VGA. It looked exactly how I remembered it, red and white everywhere and loaded with equipment. Although I would have to say that the last time I was here there wasn't police presence.

"McNally, I need you to take statements." Sam told me as we entered. "You need to make sure you get everything down, there could be-." once again Sam was cut off but this time I could feel my heart beating out of my chest.

"Haley Graham!" I heard a loud voice shout out that could only belong to one person. I regretted even thinking of turning around but I had to because this would be to good of an opportunity to pass up. As I slowly turned around, because I needed to add the dramatic affect, I saw a face I havent seen in 9 years.

"Vickerman." I shouted back in a voice that was the same as I used to call him 9 years ago. I smirked at him and he comes towards me and gives me a hug which I return. I really did miss this annoying pest in my side, but hey he got my life back on track so I do thank him for that. I could see Sam was staring at us but I still continued our conversation.

"Aren't you a little old for this Vic? You don't want to go dislocate your other shoulder when you try to show off your front full on the tramps." I smirk at him.

"Same old Haley. It's like you haven't changed at all." Burt Vickerman comments. I give him one of my signature looks.

"Yes you know I haven't changed one bit except for the fact that I am no longer running away from the cops because then it would kind of be hard to do my job." I sarcastically reply.

"Wow. Who would have though of the day when Haley Graham becomes a cop. I though you would be anti-authority until the day you died." Vic comments.

"Well I got bored after college and decided to do something with my life and plus I broke my BMX and Frank and Poot wouldn't lend me theirs." I replied.

"McNally." I hear Sam call out as he walks towards us.

"Yeah." I reply.

"Are you finished the interview?" Sam asks as he stands beside Vickerman and I.

"Oh yeah, the interview." I blush again, blast to the past made me forget the reason I was there.. "Oh, Sam Swarek this is Burt Vickerman, owner of VGA and head trainer."

"Way to go Haley, can't even do your job." Vickerman smirks.

"Shut up Vickerman." I say.

"McNally." Sam states loudly out of surprise. I look at him and Vic is laughing at us in the background.

Sam seemed to be thinking for a second because then he sudenly asked the question I was waiting for him to ask. "Why did he just call you Haley?"

"That's my name." I shrug in response.

"What do you call her? " Vickerman asks with a confused look on his face. I had to chuckle at the site of Sam and Vic both looking at me with a confused expression.

"Her name is Andy McNally." Sam states.

"Really Haley?" Vickerman looks at me with an amused expression on his face. "You change your name and become a cop, couldn't wait to leave us behind."

"What? I needed something new. God knows how much I hate my mother." I respond to Vic jokingly, now I see Sam is even more confused so I turn to him.

"My birth name is Haley Andrea McNally. When I was young I went by Haley Graham which is my first name and my mom's maiden name and when I was 18 I started going by Andy McNally, my middle name and my real last name." I explained to Sam.

"She'll always be Haley to me. Oh, I forgot to mention it when we were talking but you probably already saw it though." Vickerman started and he turned towards the wall with the banners from winning competitions and picture of the winners on the walls. I knew what he was going to point out and I hit him on the arm.

"You're trying to ruin my life aren't you." I state.

"Well I knew if you were ever going to come back than I could get back at you for the heart aches you put me through." Vickerman explained. I looked towards the wall and saw it, or more precisely me when I was 17 years old, I was wearing my orange flamed leotard and I had the gold medal on my neck and I was posing for the picture with my tongue stuck out and my hand in the rock on sign. The worst part was that it was blown up so it was basically a life sized picture of me. I groaned loudly.

"McNally, never thought you had it in you." I heard Swarek state. I looked over to him and glared at him but he was still looking at the picture on the wall.

"You should have seen her." Vickerman commented. "She competed in Worlds twice and won a gold medal in the Olympics."

"Seriously McNally." Sam looks at me in disbelief.

"Yep. She was one of my best. I bet she could still beat everyone here." Vickerman stated. Sam looked at him and I knew what he was thinking and I had to find a way to stop him.

"Okay first of all, I had no choice in being here it was my father's stupid idea which the judge just had to agree with, I was all set for Toronto Miltary Academy. Second of all I was not one of the best I was the best and thirdly I am not old and even if I was 80 years old I could beat Joanne's beam routines." I responded smugly.

"Toronto Military Academy?" Sam asks me.

"I'll tell you later." I whisper to him.

"See I don't think you still have it in you Haley, even the best lose it." Vickerman taunted, he shifter so that his arms were crossed, I recognized that stance. I just rolled my eyes at him. I looked around the room and saw that the other rookies and detectives were all on scene and they were working on getting statements for the disturbance which was a mother yelling at her daughter. There were a lot of people here right now and I knew that they were bound to see the picture so I might as well put on a show, give them something to stare at.

"You always did pop the clutch too soon." Vickerman was trying to egg me on. "I bet you still do."

"Fine. I'll do it. But only this once and only to prove you wrong." I crossed my arms and smirked at him when I got an idea in my head. "I also get to do my double back without you hounding on me like last time."

Vickerman stared at me for a minute trying to make up him mind, "Deal. But you have to stretch before hand. I don't want tehse cops to bust me for injuring one of their own."

"Sounds good." I reply and we seal the deal by shaking hands.

"Come to my office, I'll get you a pair of spandex short you can wear." Vickerman started guiding me towards his office. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Sam was still staring at me with a confused yet amused expression on his face.

"Just wait." I said to him and Sam nodded back to me. I saw him walk back to join the other officers and detectives that had made their way onto the scene since I started my conversation with Vickerman, he was no doubt filling them in or waiting for the show to start.

When we reached his office, he tossed me a pair of shorts and I garbbed them. I took my gun off and placed it on his desk.

"I'm going to go gather some of the girls. They will want to see this." Vickerman excused himself. I started taking off my uniform. I always knew that one day I would be back here I just never expected it to be like this. This was my best kept secret, Haley Graham. I knew that this would expose Haley to all the cops at 15 Division but it would be worth it to see the looks ont their faces. Especially Sam's, I want to see what he thinks of my mad skills. I knew we were going to be having a very interesting conversation on the ride back to the precint. I finished getting dressed again, I was in the black spandex shorts and the red sports bra that I chose to wear under my uniform today, which I am glad I did. Who knew that I would be half naked infront of most of 15 finest. I take a few breathes to calm myself, I stretch for ten minutes and when I feel ready and loose, I grab my gun and make my way downstairs to the floor.

Once I reach the bottom of the stairs I see Vickerman is there with his girls, I don't recognize any of them but I could here them whispering about me and talking about me being Haley Graham. I heard one of them say I was their role model and I smiled at that. I was someone's role model, that was something I never thought I would hear about Haley Graham.

"Hey Vickerman, what should I start on?" I ask him over my shoulder as I continue to walk towards Sam, getting the attention of a couple of the officers.

"Beam, you can get your double back out of the way and I don't need to have a heart attack like you insisted on last time. Do you need a spot?" Vickerman asks slightly concerned.

"Nah, I'm good." I reply. When I make it to Sam I can see that everyone is staring at me.

"Here. Take good care of it." I say to Sam as I hand him my gun. I lean towards him to whisper in his ear, "Don't get too many ideas." Sam looks at me with a confused expression and I mouth to him 'you'll see'.

"What are you doing Andy?" Traci walks up to me and asks.

"Going back to my roots." I reply after a moment of thinking how to explain it. They are all so clueless as to what is about to happen. I walk over to the chalk and put some on my hand, I clap them together to get rid of the extra. This feeling is familiar to me, being watched while I perform crazy stunts that can kill me. I think I have always been attracked to danger, first elite gymnastics then breaking the law then becoming a cop, it only comes naturally to me. I make my way towards the spring board that leads onto the beam. I stare at it. Here goes nothing, I think to myself.

I start my run towards the spring box and do a front flip onto the beam. When I know that I have my balance I start by doing two walkover series and follow them with a front flip. I do a couple pointless moves that would get you from point A to point B that I remember bugging Joanne about when we trained here together. I then followed that with a back flip and then a front full on the beam. I was at the end of the beam and I turned toward the side with the mats and let out a breath I had been holding. I looked up at the other officers and saw that they were all staring at me in disbelief, I caught Sam's eye and I winked at him. I looked back towards the beam where I ran to start my round off which lead into my perfectly executed double back dismount. I stuck the landing, I looked towards Vickerman this time and gave him my classic rock on hands and stuck my tongue out at him.

"How is your heart old man?" I ask Vic.

"It's holding out." he chuckles out his reply.

"Good." I reply. "It's a good thing that I didn't tell you that the last time I practiced that double back was over two years ago."

"What now?" Vickerman asks.

"Trampoline, vault then floor." I reply. "Gotta save the best for last."

I made my way over to the trampoine where I immedeatley started jumping on it. I started doing my favourite thing, a front layout followed by a back layout and I keep repeating that for a couple times as I decide what I am going to do. I start simple and do a front tuck followed by a brani and then I build up into a front full, I do a couple of front fulls and then I jump go back to straight jumps. I do a ¾ back where you do a back flip and land on your stomach, I do a couple of those and when I am on my stomach I do a couple cruises and then I do a half turn which lands me on my back where I do a cradle and then I add another full turn into the cradle. I end my trampoline run with a cody which is basically a ¾ back where I land on my stomach and then do a back flip from my stomach and do a full rotation to land on my stomach again. I hop off the trampoline and make my way straight to the vault.

I stand at the runway to the vault and decide I am going to do two tricks. The first one I start at the end and start running as fast as I can towards the vault, I jump and do a double front and I stick it.

"Now we know why McNally is so fast." I hear Oliver Shaw say to Swarek and Detective Barber.

"Holy Cow, It looked like she was going to bulldoze that vault. She was running straight at it, I thought we would have needed an ambulance." I heard Dov comment to Traci, Peck and Diaz.

I smirk at that. I make my way back to the runway and decide I was going to do the vault trick that I used in the qualifier round of one of my competitions. I decided to floor it, I start my run towards the vault and before I reach the spring, I do a round off from the ground and land on the vault when I continue on with a front flip with a double twist and I stick it perfectly like I did when I was competing. Once again I looked at Vickerman and I made the same face at him as I did then and we both started laughing. The girls behind him were all clapping and whispering about the trick I did.

Floor. The last thing I was going to do for today. I still remember my floor routine from Championships so I will do that one.

"You still have the music for my floor routine?" I ask Vickerman.

"Yep. I'll go hook it up." Vickerman replies. A minute later the music starts playing and Vic is standing on the side of the mat.

I start looking down with my hands behind my back, after a coupld lines of music pass and the beat starts, I look up. I do my moves which mostly consisted of a couple punches, kicks and elbow thrusts which are executed graceully and in time with the music. I go to the corner of the mat where I execute two front layouts into a double twist pike, which is landed perfectly. I continue with some more of the attack moves as I like to call them and then I do a round off into a back handspring which leads me into a front full and then a front flip which controls my momentum. I continue on and now my attack move turn more graceful into a more fluid motion. I roll from my feet and land on my back where I put my hands behind my head and I pop up into a standing position. I go on my knees and switch back and forth to each of them. I jump into the air in to a pike where I do a half twist so I land on my stomach on the floor. I pop back up to my feet where I finish off the routine with a front round off to a back layout to a back layout with a double twist. I continue on to do three back layouts where I split my legs into a scissor kick. I do a front flip with split legs where I rolls onto my back and bring my foot to my knee and make it look like a bow and arrow and I land on the ground in that position right as the music strikes its last chords.

I lay there for a couple seconds when I start to hear clapping from all around me. I catch my breath and Vickerman is standing right above me. He grabs my hand and pulls me up and into a hug. I hug him back. I hear the young elite gynamasts clapping and yelling way to go Haley while I hear all my fellow officers cheer for me as Andy or McNally. I have to say that it was nice to be Haley for a little while.

"That was great kiddo." Vickerman congratulated me.

"So do I still have it or what?" I asked him.

"You didn't stick the back handspring to the front full."Vic comments.

"Are you kidding me, my feet were like glue, I think you blind old man." I comment and punch him on the shoulder. We talked for 15 more minutes when Sam came back up to us.

"Hey McNally, we have to go now, shift is almost over and we have to file the paperwork." Sam said.

"Are you serious?" I ask. "Wow that went by fast. Oops, I totally did nothing today."

"Same old Haley." Vickerman commented. "I've got to go finish up with the cops and then get my girls back to training, they need to stick to the schedule, there have a lot of catching up to do. Keep in touch okay."

"Definatley." I reply. Vickerman pulls me into one more hug and he is on his way to Shaw to give the rest of his statement.

"I guess it's a good thing he didn't know about the time when my friends Frank and Poot came and all the girls went to the mall. We'd probably be running laps for days." I comment and laugh at my own memories.

"That was really good McNally, you seem to be so full of surprises." Sam said.

"That's one of two surprises." I reply.

"Oh really?" Sam inquries. "Do tell."

I put my hand to Sam's chest and said, "I'll fill you in on the ride back, although this may take longer than a 20 minute ride to the precinct." Sam nodded and I walked to Vickerman's office so I could get changed. I got changed into my uniform and made my way out the door and back down the stairs. Sam was the last of the officers there and he was sitting in the side of the trampoline. I saw that he still had my gun so I made my way towards him. He was looking down at his feet so when I appeared right in front of him I could tell it startled him but he recovered quickly. I put my hands on his knees and slowly brought them up to his hips and reached around behing him so we were in an embrace, I reached around his back and my hands came in contact with my gun. With one hand I took the gun and the other one I trailed across his back and onto his abs. "Your house, 9 o'clock." I said.

"Sounds good." he replied. Sam got up and we both made our way to the car and started our drive back to 15 Division.

"So are you going to tell me about Haley?" Sam asked. "From what I heard, she seems pretty bad ass."

"Oh yeah. So bad ass. Basically I was in elite gynmansitcs my whole life, I was a natural talent. My old trained Chris DeFranks, a total bastard, trained me for basically my whole gymnastics career up until I was 15 and competing at Worlds for team USA. I found out right before my floor routine that Chris was sleeping with my mom which caused my parents to get a divorce and my mom to leave. I walked out on Worlds and basically Team USA lost their chance at the olympics. I turned into a pissed off hormonal teenager and fell into some pretty bad things. I was homeschool since it was a part of my elite gymnast training, I got my GED when I was 15 so I basically had all my time to myself. One day my best friends Frank and Poot and I found this sick pool at a house that was being constructed and we were BMXing in it when these stupid skateboarders came along and wanted to use it so we had a competition which ended with me biking off the roof down a slide doing a sick backflip may I add, but then when I was riding in the pool I had too much speed and I ended up crashing into the window and my bike got stuck in there and the alarms started going off so we all ran. Poot's mom is also a cop so it he knew what it was like to have a cop as a parent. Anyways I was running and trying to dodge her but then she knew it was me and she ended up finding me and I got arrested. I had to find a way to pay the restitution and they also gave me a choice between Toronto Military Academy and Vickerman's Gynmansitcs Academy where I ended up choosing Toronto Military Acadey but aparently the judge made a deal with my father and I was forced to go to VGA. It wasn't that bad, Vickerman ended up paying my restituation although it was with the money my father was paying him, and I competed for him in the classic and he helped me through some tough times." I explained.

"Wow." Sam said. I looked around and noticed that we were in the parking lot of the precinct, I didn't even notice we were here.

"So you have a criminal record?" He asked.

"Of course you would ask that." I joked. "You are such a cop."

Sam leaned closer to me and he whispered into my ear, "I'm just saying, it's pretty hot, the rebellious 17 year old Haley Graham, an elite gymnast, grows up into the 26 year old Andy McNally, a cop with a criminal record and a secret past and who is, may I add, extremley flexible."

"You have no idea how flexible I can be." I whisper in a seductive voice then I turn my head so that we are mere inches apart and I am looking at him directly in his eyes, "You haven't seen me do the splits yet." I lean forward and rub my nose against his and lean in to press a light kiss to his lips. I open the door and make my way out of the squad car. I look back and see Sam sitting back in his seat staring at where I just was, I smile to myself. I make my way back to the change room and gather my stuff so that I can run back to my apartment and get ready for Sam's house at 9, three hours away.


End file.
